uirefandomcom-20200214-history
United Imperial Republics of Equestria
The '''United Imperial Republics of Equestria' (Commonly: U.I.R.E., Equestria, and EQU) is a democratically federated absolute monarchy located in northwest and north central Weredine. Equestria is the only nation in the world consisting of entirely the Threeponies, which are closely related to the Equus ferus. The Empire's past history of persecution by Humans has lead to significant mistrust between the Imperial government and human governments, but despite its vague isolation Equestria still represents itself as a member of the global community. The Empire was founded around 1300 BC, after the Pegasi Wars in which the united Earthponies and Unicorns fought against the warlike Pegasi who invoked the Principality of Equestria to a long war. When the Principality forced the Pegasi to unify, the new influx of diverse ideals prompted the establishment of a "separate but united" power. The result was the establishment of the Imperial Decree of the United Republics, taking on democratic systems from the human Cyrodiilic Empire. The Threeponies are natives to the easternmost portion of modern Equestria, but their migration westward fueled large scale settlements across modern Equestria. The three races were once completely separated from each other, but the Unicorn-Earthpony Pact around 5400 BC formed into the eventual Principality of Equestria. The Principality had complete control over the northern part of the peninsula, and the Pegasi homeland composed of the central part. With the Equestrians wishing for expansion across the entire peninsula, the Pegasipolis grew weary of constant Equestrian attempts to settle their land. This resulted in the Pegasi Wars of 1300 BC, where the Pegasi set out on an invasion of the Principality and the dissolution of the Unicorn-Earthpony bond. Their invasion was a failure, and the resulting Equestrian counter invasion led to the annexation of Pegasipolis as a part of the empire. To accommodate the new diversity of the Pegasi, Princess Celestia ordered that her Principality be reformed into one that could handle a large amount of diversity. The resulting Decree of the United Republics formed modern Equestria's government as it is known today. The socioeconomic policies of the Empire are disconnected from the world entirely, as a result of the relational void between humans and the Equestrian populace from the Great War. In the Peace of Westphalia, the ponies were outraged that the human governments asked for reparations from them and left with only signing the Treaty's term of peace. Equestria isolated itself, and the Reconstruction of post-war Equestria resulted in economic development without foreign influences. The Equestrian economy is comprised of only primary sector economics, and industrialization was seen as too harmful to their environment to be used on a mass scale. The confederated Republics also disallow major corporatism, and the economy remains in a half-communal and half-feudal principle. Despite strict regulations on businesses, the ease of doing business in Equestria remains one of the highest rates in the world. Trade with human nations is limited to strictly exports only, a policy that many Equestrians continue to support. The government of Imperial Equestria is divided finely between a national absolute monarchy and seventeen federated Republics. The Monarchy of Equestria is the supreme absolute power in the Equestrian government, and is overseen by the eternal and benevolent Empress Celestia. The seventeen republics maintain their own level of power and their own democratic governments, but their governments can be overruled by the Empress at any time she sees necessary. Equestria as strained relations with the global human community, but it's independence is recognized by the United Nations. Equestria is also a member of the United Nations, yet refrains from making any other formal attempts at forming relations with independent human countries. Geography Equestria is the largest country by land area in the world. Its size provides a wide range of environments, and the size of the country includes highly differentiating landscapes and habitats. The Threeponies have terrformed their environment with the use of magic humans cannot control. The Pegasi can control the weather, the Unicorns can alter any part of the environment and the Earthponies provide excellent ground control conditions. While the land formations of Equestria cannot be altered, the climate, flora and fauna have been controlled by ponies for so long that the global weather patterns are no longer altered by Equestria's climate control. Equestria has a wide natural resource base, including major deposits of timber, gold, marble, gemstones, silver, and silk. Topography , the highest mountain in Equestria and fourth in the world.]] Equestria is home to six mountain ranges, three peninsulas, five bays, seven islands, six major rivers, one desert, and several highlands, forests and plains. The three peninsulas define the western portion of Equestria, and three of the mountain ranges in Equestria are located there. Five of the seven major rivers, the only desert, and all islands are located in the west. The eastern portion of Equestria is home to three mountain ranges, two major rivers, and a large amount of grasslands and forested highlands. Flora and fauna Equestrian legends tell that the Threeponies have been controlling the flora and fauna of Equestria since the Threeponies learned to harness their unique magical abilities. The well kept Unicorn record system that dates back to around 7900 BC states that the flora and fauna control was a norm even in their time. The modern land borders of Equestria have been defined by the actual flora and fauna control itself, as the Everfree Forest was not tended to by the Threeponies. In result, the Everfree Forest is the only segment of Equestria that retains its natural form. In the northwestern portion of the nation, the ancient homeland of the Threeponies, the fauna is comprised of deciduous forests of oaks, ash trees, and other temperate trees. The northwest also has wide open grasslands with a large amount of short grass and flowers. The animals in the northwest are common woodland creatures such as rabbits, ferrets, foxes, snakes and birds. Even though they are considered wild animals by the inhabitants of the region, their dependence on the Threeponies has led to them becoming friendly to each other. All creatures of the northwest are herbivores, despite some of them retaining their carnivore traits. There are only a few types of insects in the northwest, as the vast majority of them were killed because of rapid condition change and their territoriality to the Threeponies. Other regions much like the northwest include the area between the Petalsteed range, the Briskmare river and the Dragonstail range, the western tip of the Appledune peninsula, and the far eastern portion of the nation. Heavily forested lands controlled by the Threeponies is located in the central part of the country, split by the Dragonstail range and Greenhoof vale. The heavily forested parts of the country differ by the split of the Dragonstail range and are in no way as foreign as that of the Everfree forest. Instead of holding a large amount of dangerous creatures like the Everfree, the two areas have a large population of elk, deer, foxes, forest birds and wild goats. The two forests, Greentrot forest and Faolreath forest, are home to tall pine trees, aspen trees and other kinds of evergreens. These two forests are the only of their kind in Equestria, and cover a large amount of land. Flat, dry plains are located in two areas of the country. The south central area and the northeastern area. While both are made up of long yellow grass, they both have two completely different sets of animals due to their climate and separation. The larger south central plains, known as the Pegasi plains, are home to foxes, antelope and the the rare bison. The northeastern plains, the Whitemane plains, are home to elk, reindeer and snow hares. There are two deserts in Equestria, both located on opposite sides of the country. The largest and westernmost desert is the Appledune desert, which bares the same name as the Republic and the peninsula. The eastern desert is the Lickity-Flatts desert, known for its high amount of salt. While the Appledune desert has an amount of snakes, bison and cacti, the Lickity-Flatts desert is completely barren due to its high amount of sodium and nearly acidic surface. There is tundra covering the northernmost part of the northeast Republics. This tundra is apart of the Arctic Circle, and is known to be nearly uninhabitable in the winter. While covered in snow throughout most of the year, the tundra has a small population of snow hares and snow foxes. These animals hibernate for most of their lives, and only awake for three weeks in spring to eat the fresh grass then return to sleep. Climate Equestria has a diverse climate which is controlled year round by the magic of the Unicorns and the Pegasi. The climate zones of Equestria have been changed for so long that the global weather patterns no longer are affected by the artificial changing of the climate. For a large amount of the country, there are mild, warm summers and cold, snowy winters. However some areas have climates that were found too culturally important and unique to change. The northeastern part of the country was left cooler than most of the country, retaining its cultural heritage of the Snowponies. The southern part of the country was left drier and warmer than other parts, for the Pegasi and the Earthpony Buckingponies. Overall, the Equestrian climate remains mild and comfortable for its population without any interference in the global climate patterns. History Government Monarchy Republics Foreign relations Civil rights Military Economy Transportation Utilities Globalization Demographics Religion Language Welfare Health care Education Culture Literature Music Visual arts Philosophy Media Symbols Category:United Imperial Republics of Equestria Category:Nations